Navidades
by 9900girl
Summary: Son las 00:00 eso significa que es navidad...y es hora de lo regalos... Asi que tendras que buscarlo...el regalo lo tengo yo ..asi que tendras que buscarme. ; Jaja Bueno...unas divertidas navidades...Pasen a leerlo y si quieren Reviews D


-Lisbon..¿A donde vas?.-pregunta jane mientras miraba a su jefa del CBI llamando al ascensor.

Lisbon se giró para mirarlo cara a cara...

-No es de tu incumbencia...-dice a la vez que las puertas del ascensor se abren.

-¿Como que no es de mi incumbencia?..

-Como que no es de tu incumbencia-lo dice ya con una sonrisa en la cara por su actitud.

-Me preocupo por ti Lisbon..-debo saber donde estas en cada minuto

-Ya claro-dice a la vez que lo mira de reojo.-No hace falta que te preocupes tanto.

-¿Enserio no me vas a decir?-dice poniendo ojos como de perro abandonado.

-Me voy a mi casa.

-Mentira-dice inmediatamente el acesor.

-¿Como que mentira?-digo la verdad...-dice la muy inocente.

-¿Enserio vas a pasar por esto Lisbon?-dice con una sonrisa.

-Haber ..tu eres el mentalista¿cierto?

-Cierto

-Pues entonces tu deberias de saberlo o por lo menos adivinarlo...-Ya que eres un mentalista-dice eso ultimo con un claro tono de sarcasmo.

-Uhmm..-sales mas pronto de lo normal...-no estas areglada como para tener una cita-pero debido a tu pronto de irte hoy de la CBI,debes de ir a un sitio diferente de tu casa ...asi que como no vayas a dar un simple paseo -me rendiria-dice con su encantadora sonrisa.

Lisbon rueda los ojos ..-Pues has dado en el clavo,voy a dar un paseo-

-¿Y eso?

-Pues no sé es 24 de diciembre,nochebuena...a vísperas de navidad...,he pensado que podria dar un paseo por el centro TRANQUILA-dice con un fuerte tono de voz esa palabra-viendo las luces y el decorado navideño-dice con una sonrisa.

-Ajaa...-pero si no te gusta la navidad-dice el mirandola.

-¿Y porque no gustarme la navidad?

-Porque estas sola,te pone melancolica debido al recordar tus pasadas navidades y lo unico que haces en nochebuena y navidad es recordar,comer helados y ver peliculas.

Ella le echa una mirada fulminante debido a su muy acertada respuesta...

-Es cierto..para que te lo voy a negar-pero pienso dar un paseo te guste o no¿de acuerdo?

-Si yo no te lo impido-dice levantando las manos.

-Faltaria mas que encima me lo impidieras...-rueda los ojos

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-

-Por supuesto que no..

-¿Por que no?

-¿No has oido que queria estar tranquila?-dice eso saliendo del ascensor.

-¿Pero acaso no estas tranquila conmigo?-dice con una sonrisa

-¿Te crees muy gracioso?-lo dice parando y mirandolo.

-Pero ¿acaso lo dudas que lo sea?-lo dice incredulo pero con una sonrisa que amenaza con salir antes de tiempo.

-ufff..Eres odioso Patrick Jane..-dice volviendo a la caminata...-Esta bien,puedes acompañarme..pero a la mas minima tu nariz sufrira las consecuencias¿entendido?-lo mira amenazante

-¿Por que tan agresiva?-dice el mirandola con ternura.

Su camino no habia sido precisamente muy hablador...para ser honestos ninguno dijo nada y ya estaban en el centro comenzando su paseo por mitad de las luces navideñas...Pero de repente una bola de nieve le da en todo el pelo a Teresa Lisbon,ella lentamente se gira para hacer frente a su acesor ,pero no lo veia ,miraba en todas las direcciones..¿Habia desaparecido? Estaba claro que estaba escondido para seguir tentando a su suerte-pensaba la agente-

-Podre de ti Patrick Jane como no salgas ahora mismo de tu escondite.

El lentamente salia con las manos arriba..-Vale ,vale tranqui...pero no pudo terminar porque otra bola le habia dado en toda su linda cara...las carcajadas de Lisbon retumbaban por todo el centro. Mientras que Patrick Jane se habia quedado petrificado por su inesperada accion.

-Asi que esas tenemos ¿no?

-Es justo,tu me das ami,yo te doy a ti-dice riendose mas todavia...-habia quedado tan gracioso..la cara de su acesor.

-Pues preparate a correr porque esto no acaba aqui¿sabes?

-A ¿no?-dice ella amenanzate

El empieza a correr detras de ella..con una hermosa bola blanca en su mano.

Lisbon por su parte corria y sin ninguna defensa ..pero por su decuido la agente Teresa Lisbon se tropezo con alguien...

-Upp Lo siento dice Lisbon avergonzada..¿Esta usted bien?

Jane llegaba a su lado caminando esta vez.

-Si ,no se preocupe..-y dicho eso se va..

-¿Ves lo que has echo?-dice el

-¿Yo? A sido tu culpa dice volviendo a caminar.-¿Sabes que?me voy a mi casa.

-¿A comer helado?

-Pues si.

-Y ¿me vas a dejar solo por navidad?-pone esa cara …...

-No me pongas esa cara..¿que piensas? ¿Venir conmigo?-dicho esto a Patrick se le refleja una sonrisa.

-Ya que insistes...

-Para nada insisto-dice gruñona-es mas esque no vas a venir.

-Anda...-pone pucheros-una navidad es mas divertida con 2 personas que una sola.

-Eres inaguantable.

-¿Vamos a comprar el helado?-dice el

-Ufff esta bien.-

XxxxXxxx

-¿Donde estabas mientras compraba el helado?

-Mirando los escaparates,hay cosas preciosas-dice el.

-Amm bueno ¿Nos vamos?

-A pero,¿que me voy a quedar en tu casa?-dice divertido,sabiendo que la iba hacer cabrear.

-Se por donde vas Jane-dice mirandolo de reojo,yo no soy la que he dicho de que vengas.

-Pero lo estas deseando...di la verdad-rie

-¿Vienes o no?

-Voy ,voy ….

XxxxxXxxx

-Pero LISBON-grita...-¿No tienes árbol de navidad.?-abre la boca con asombro

-Sabes perfectamente que no...-dice mirandolo.

-Cierto-se rie.-Bueno y ¿Que tenemos para esta noche?

-Peli ,claro.

-¿Pero cual? Es importante elegir la mejor.

-Pues tienes donde escoger...-lo dice mostrandole toda la estanteria llena de peliculas.

-Ehhh...-se queda asombrado-

-Pero no pienses que seras tu quien eliga la pelicula...-porque de eso nada.

-Yo no pienso ver Casablanca.

-Bueno,pero vemos otra...-dice riendose.

-¿Como cual?-dice mirandola con miedo.

-Dejame que busque ….-se agacha y empieza a observar todas sus peliculas.-se levanta con una en la mano y se la enseña.

-¿Mujercitas?-estaras de guasa ¿verdad Lisbon?

-De eso nada-dice riendose.

-Tenemos que ver una de navidad...como por ejemplo...-se agacha y busca...-¿enserio Lisbon?

Lisbon lo mira ,sin saber de que habla pero se da cuenta cuando lo ve con una pelicula en sus manos.

-Pesadilla antes de navidad.

Ella se echa a reir...-si,esque mi sobrina se la dejo.

-Pues esta es perfecta-dice el acesor con pucheros.

-Janee¿Pesadilla antes de navidad?

-Exacto-ademas te encanta .

No le iba a servir de nada insistir porque cuando su consultor quiere algo,lo consigue y como era logico vieron Pesadilla antes de navidad.

Bueno...ya se termino dice lisbon cogiendo las cajas de helado vacias...

-Cierto y son las 11:58 .A punto para navidad.

Lisbon a oir eso dejo rapidamente los helados vacios en el fregadero y subio rapida las escaleras..

-Ahora vuelvo...

-No tardesss! gritó

Y esque Teresa Lisbon le habia comprado un regalo y aunque era una tonteria pero bueno...Algo era algo-pensaba ella-

Bajaba las escaleras nerviosa ….Aunque se sorprendio a no verlo.

-Jane...¿Donde estas?

Habia una nota en el sofa...

_**Son las 00:00 eso significa que es navidad y es hora de los regalos ...Asi que tendras que buscarlo pero el regalo lo tengo yo asi que tendras que buscarme... ;)**_

-Encima con carita-dijo Teresa con frustracion ..pero con una sonrisa..

¿Buscar a Patrick Jane?No seria muy complicado..

Miro a su alrededor..pero algo le decia que hay no estaba allí, asi que subio las escaleras..seguramente aprovecho para subirlas cuando ella estaba buscando su regalo..Fue al cuarto de baño ,y no sabia porque alli exactamente..pero encontro otra nota

_**Muy buena ,si señor eres buena ..Y esque estaba escondido aqui hace solo un instante pero para que sea mas divertido me he escondido en otro sitio...Asi que BUSCA**__  
_

Esto es increible-decia Lisbon..

Asi que ahora pensó...¿Donde se podia esconder su acesor?

-Ahhh Nooo Mi habitacion si que no Patrick Jane -lo dijo enojada y en voz alta para que se le escuchara.

Fue directa hacia allí...y vio encima de su cama una nota con una rosa.

_**Lo sé,no te gusta nada que haya entrado aqui en tu habitacion...pero I`m sorry ..no lo pudde evitar,por eso te regalo de entrada esta rosa..Ahora BUSCA..otra vez.**_

Teresa Lisbon solo se rio...por aquella magnifica rosa que cogio y olio .

Ahora pensó otra vez debia de haber ido otra vez abajo ,asi que fue abajo... pero nada ,no estaba por ningun lado

Subio de nuevo y fue a su habitacion,otra vez,porque vio algo raro,la puerta de el cuarto de baño de su habitacion estaba abierta.

Habia otra nota...

_**Esta vez te costo mas..Te estaba espiando desde aqui ¿Sabes? queria ver tu reaccion con la rosa ,y por lo que vi acepte**_._**ME GUSTO TU SONRISA Bueno ahora si que si ..esta te prometo que es la ultima..Buscame.**_

Lisbon muy roja por cierto, ya penso que debia de estar abajo asi que fue hacia allá de nuevo..miro por la cocina..y vio un vaso de té preparado recientemente...y un café..

-Es de lo que no hay-dijo en voz alta.

Pero otra rosa paso por su cara...

Ella se dio la vuelta y hay estaba el...con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

-Eres muy astuta Teresa Lisbon.

-Lo sé-dijo a la vez que cojio la rosa.-Y todo este juego ¿Para que?

-Para divertirse.-dijo con una sonrisa correspondida por supuesto.-Bueno toma mi regalo...

-Primero el mio-dijo ella.

-¿Tengo un regalo?-dijo incredulo y con una sonrisa emocionante como un niño de 6 años .

-Por supuesto..dijo entregandoselo.

-¿Cuando lo comprastes?

-Bueno no es exactamente comprado del todo...

El abrio rapidamente su regalo era un collage de fotos de todos ellos..Cho,van pelt,rigsby,ella y el.

Habia de todas,desde cuando el llego por primera vez hasta ahora...

-Es ...Me encanta..-dijo sin dejar de admirarlo.

-¿Enserio?

El asiente con la cabeza.

-Me toca..-decia ella entusiasmada.

-Ten dijo el...

-Era una caja de tercipelo...

Joyeria penso Lisbon al instante...Lo abrio con cuidado y su cara era mas que mil palabras...y esque era tan...¿perfecto? Era un collar sencillo como a ella le gusta,con una piedra de color verde esmeralda como sus ojos...simplemente divino-penso-

-Dios Jane...es...maravilloso...pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-Eso si que no,no aceptaste el primero que te regale,pero este lo aceptas si o si.

Ella no dijo ni media mas y el se lo cogió

-¿Te lo pongo?

-Si.

Se dio la vuelta y se echo el pelo para un lado dejando acceso facil a ponerle el colgante...el contacto de sus manos sobre su cuello hizo que lisbon se estremeciera...¿Como podia ser tan maravillloso?-pensaba la de ojos esmeralda-

-Ya esta...Te queda perfecto.

-Jane...Gracias...por este regalo,me encanta.

-De nada ...-Bueno sera mejor que me vaya...

-¿Irte? ¿No te quedabas?

-No quiero molestar..

-Esto era lo que querias ¿no?¿Que te suplique para que te quedes?

El solo se rie...-¿Desde cuando me conoces tan bien?

-desde hace mucho jane,desde hace mucho...

-Bueno vamos a coger tu café y mi té que se nos enfrian...

-¿Ves? Si esque eres de lo que no hay.

-Teresa,teresa..-dice sentandose y pasandole su café.

-Teresa,teresa ¿Que?

-Gracias...-dice mirandola fijamente.

-¿Por que?

-Por estar conmigo-la mira tiernamente.

-Pues entonces tambien te tengo que decir Gracias..-dice ella correspondiendole a su mirada.

Ambos se rien..por esa extraña pero maravillosa navidad.

**Lo sé un poco cursi jaja,pero soy jibonista 100% no lo puedo evitar XD**

**¿Que les a parecido?..Gracias por leerlo y si quieren dejar algun** **reviews**** ..Perfecto ;)  
**


End file.
